


Queen Badiane's Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Queen Badiane began to smile the minute many Sailor Soldiers appeared in her castle.





	Queen Badiane's Smile

I never created Sailor Moon.

Queen Badiane began to smile the minute many Sailor Soldiers appeared in her castle. Several black lightning bolts writhed around her. A barrier was the other reason for her smile. Queen Badiane was never going to worry about their attacks. They had to worry about themselves. Worry about the lightning bolts.

Queen Badiane thought it was amusing when the Sailor Soldiers tried to attack her. Her smile was still present as the lightning bolts approached them. The Sailor Soldiers were never going to release the children from their Dream Coffins. Every human was going to rest in a Dream Coffin. As for preventing the Black Dream Hole from consuming everything? Never.

A lightning bolt moved to where a Sailor Soldier stood. Another Sailor Soldier turned to her with wide eyes.

''Neptune!'' She ran to the Sailor Soldier and wrapped her arms around her.

''Uranus?''

The Sailor Soldiers exchanged smiles before interest formed in Queen Badiane's eyes.

''Oh?'' Queen Badiane muttered.

Lightning contacted every Sailor Soldier...

Many minutes later, Queen Badiane's smile remained as she viewed Sailor Soldiers in new Dream Coffins.

Sailor Neptune writhed in her Dream Coffin without Sailor Uranus.

THE END


End file.
